Wolvened Chaos
by Riri Kitani the Wolf
Summary: When Momo Mitsinaru. a wolfess that get kicked out of her Kingdom, Joins the Tantei, Chaos commences. and whats with the demons after her?


My first fanfic.  
  
I don't own YYH. So don't sue.  
  
WOLVENED CHAOS CHAPTER ONE: INTRODUCTION  
  
0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0  
  
FLASHBACK...  
  
Blood.  
  
As far as the eye could see, blood and the bodies of fallen warriors were spread throughout the land.  
  
Wolvanaia, a place where the Elemental wolves roamed, had been under attack by demons of a frightful sort.  
  
She could only watch on a cliff above as her friends and her entire kingdom was slaughtered by these merciless creatures.  
  
As the ruler of her Kingdom, she should do something, something to stop this senseless madness.  
  
It didn't make sense that they attacked. Wolvanaia was a great and happy land, but there was nothing quite of value here. Maybe it was the bloodlust in them that made them do this.  
  
Nonetheless, she could do no more then to watch.  
  
Her powers weren't strong enough to stop this.  
  
Tears ran down her cheek as she continued to stare helplessly at this pointless killing spree.  
  
She couldn't stand it anymore. She had to get out. It seemed as though she was the only one alive.  
  
She had a strong feeling that there were at least a few still alive, but she had to seek refuge in another world.  
  
She turned to look at the fallen village, probably for the last time.  
  
She opened a portal and vanished into the Human world.   
  
END FLASHBACK...  
  
To this day, she regretted running from the terrible battle.  
  
A few years after it happened, Momo Mitsinaru entered Reikai. Walking down the hall, she pondered what Koenma would need to see her for.  
  
She had been hired as a part of the Reikai Army. ((Not sure if there is one, but oh well, screw it. )) Seeing as she was the best warrior there, Koenma turned Momo into the official guardian of King Enma.  
  
She was grateful that Koenma would take her in, But she wondered-did Wolvanaia still exist?  
  
Were there at least a few alive?  
  
She longed to go back and find out, to greet her kingdom and promise the horrible slaughtering wouldn't happen anymore.  
  
But she wasn't sure if Wolvanaia even was still there.  
  
She felt she wouldn't know.  
  
She ran her hand into her dark silver hair. Her blue eyes scanned the area, seeing ogres rush madly with paperwork in their hands.  
  
Riri couldn't help but chuckle to herself at this.  
  
After a few more steps, she finally reached Koenmas office. She transformed into her wolf form, for she felt better like that. Her silver fur shone against the bright light.  
  
She pushed the door open with her muzzle to meet Koenma.  
  
"Koenma sir. You wanted to see me?"  
  
Koenma looked up from his paperwork to see the apparently shy wolfess.  
  
"Momo Mitsinaru, come in." he said, motioning her in. Momo nodded and sat down in front of the desk, waiting to hear what he had to tell her.  
  
He noticed that she appeared shy. She was usually goofy and hyper and...just strange.  
  
Koenma cleared his throat and began.  
  
"Momo, Im afraid I have bad news. The demons that attacked your kingdom are apparently searching to kill you, as well."  
  
Momo nodded, no emotion in her face, Koenma saw. But though her eyes looked calm, He could tell that there was a bit of fear.  
  
Koenma Continued with his story. "We cannot afford these demons to slaughter you, so we are going to have the Reikai Tantei protect you, is that clear?"  
  
Momo nodded once again. "Tell me, Sir." She said. "Do you have any records of Wolvanaia? Can you tell me if even a building from it is still there?"  
  
Koenma sighed. "We do have a file...but we haven't checked it out ever since it got destroyed. But im positive most are still alive."  
  
Momo nodded, a bit of relief filling her. "Now Koenma, please tell me about this Reikai Tantei more..."  
  
He nodded. "The Reikai Tantei is a group of spirit detectives that save the earth from demons of sorts. As I said, they shall guard you from the demons that destroyed your village.  
  
((Im tired of saying "those demons". So now they are called "Maru."))  
  
Momo nodded once again. "So, shall I wait here for them, sir...?" she asked.  
  
"They are currently on a mission, they should be back around...a couple of hours to a couple of days. Is that all right?"  
  
"Yes, sir." She said, and sat by Koenmas desk, awaiting the Tantei to come for her.  
  
--------  
  
After a day had passed, Momo still sat at that very spot. She was humming "For whom the bell tolls" ((I don't own that song, you ninnies, Metallica does.)) To herself, when she heard some chattering in the halls.  
  
Her tail swished about, her ears were perked.  
  
"Could this be the Tantei Koenma told me about?" she asked herself.  
  
She was able to make out what some of them were saying.  
  
"Yusuke, you ninny, we could have gotten the Black Ice necklace earlier if you didn't have such sucky battle tactics."  
  
"Shut it, Kuwabara, at least we got the damn thing."  
  
"For once, the stupid one is correct. We could have gotten it a day ago."  
  
"Shut up, who ya callin stupid shorty!"  
  
"Want to repeat that little comment? –Enter sound of sword being unsheathed- "  
  
"Please boys quit fighting."  
  
Momo blinked and smiled to herself at this argument. These guys seemed funny...  
  
After a half a minute of silence, the door got pushed open, revealing four boys. One, boy, a boy with sleek black hair and brown eyes threw a black and blue necklace on Koenmas desk.  
  
"We got your stupid necklace back, Koenma."  
  
Koenma looked at the boy and sighed. "Yes, you did, thank you." He said, stuffing the necklace in a drawer.  
  
"Now, may we please go, or are you going to send us on another god-forsaken mission?" the first boy asked. Then he noticed Momo. "Woa didn't know you got a pet."  
  
Koenma nodded. "Actually, Yusuke, The wolf here is the object of your next mission. Keep Momo here safe from a group of demons called, "The Maru." Understand?  
  
Momo looked at the group, and the group looked back at her.  
  
"What, so now were babysitting a stupid mutt? I highly doubt any demons would want it." The boy with spiky back hair and piercing red eyes said, sneering at Momo. Momo growled.  
  
"FYI, Mr. Gravity-defying hair man, I am not a Mutt. Im a pure elemental wolf. And im a female, not an It. Got it?" she said in a threatening tone.  
  
A really stupid looking boy jumped back. "Woa, she can talk?? But how??" He said. Momo's ears twitched in annoyance of his voice.  
  
Koenma sighed, rubbing his temples. "Momo, if you don't mind..."  
  
"Of course, Koenma dude!"  
  
--------  
  
In a light flash, The wolf was replaced with the silver haired, blue eyed girl earlier in the story. She stood about the same height as Hiei (Have you noticed that a lot of OC girls stand at Hieis height?) She smiled and said "Yo!" And waved at the group.  
  
"This is Momo Mitsinaru, Folks. Momo, Meet Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and...Hiei." Koenma said to Momo, pointing to each one. Momo smiled at each one. She did not, however, at Hiei. (Well, He called her a mutt and an It, how could you blame her??)  
  
Momo walked over to the group. Yusuke nodded. 'Well then, Hey Momo." Yusuke said. "Welcome to the team, I guess." Momo smiled.  
  
"NOW LETS BLOW THIS POPSTAND!" she suddenly exclaimed, pushed the door open, and ran out, screaming "whheeeeee!" until she tripped.  
  
She got up and ran back to the group, who were now halfway down the hall, staring at the wolf demon with sweat drops. She just smiled, and in a second, she disappeared.  
  
Kuwabara looked around. "Where'd she go?" he asked.  
  
"AGH, GET OFF MY HEAD, BAKA ONNA!"  
  
The group turned to see Momo sitting on top of Hiei's head, tugging on his hair.  
  
"Hiei, Right? How does your hair stand up like this?? Its not hair gel, its to soft and fluffy!"  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara just watched with sweatdrops. Kurama walked up to Hiei. "Uhmm, Momo, please, Get off of Hieis head." He said.  
  
Momo ignored his order and continued tugging on Hieis poor hair. "Hell, you could park a big-ass semi here and it would get lost in the void that is your hair, Hiei!"  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara couldn't help but laugh. Then, Momo zipped off and sat on Yusuke's Head. "Your hair is as a greasy as a bike chain. But its cooler." She commented.  
  
After commenting that Kurama's hair was cool and neat, and after discovering Kuwabaras hair-and head-looked stupid, she skipped in front of the group, singing a song of pure bloody murder.  
  
The Tantei decided that if they were going to watch over this girl, they'd better get used to her...weird behavior. Hiei was just plotting her death as we speak.  
  
Koenma looked out from behind his door. "Good luck, Momo." He said, and shut the door.  
  
0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0  
  
And there ya have, chapiter one. R&R, friends. 


End file.
